


Genesis

by Anyawen



Series: Technomage [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Important questions, M/M, Technomage, team00, tracking devices, wearable tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Q gives James a choice of 'wearable tech' to anchor his latest spell.
Relationships: 00Q, James Bond/Q
Series: Technomage [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779154
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Genesis

"I've constructed a new bit of technomagic for the double-oh programme," Q said as James closed the door to the flat, slipped out of his shoes, and tossed his keys in a dish by the door.

"Am I to be your guinea pig?" James asked, leaning down to greet Smile and Nod with scritches.

"As ever, yes. In this case, though, it's because you're the only one with smart blood."

"I thought you'd scrapped that project?" James said, coming into the kitchen and reaching around Q to get a glass from the cupboard.

"I did," Q replied, turning away from the washing up to give James a quick kiss hello. "As it stands, it's too invasive. It's fabulous for tracking agents and keeping tabs on their vitals, but there's no off switch. You're always being monitored, whether someone is actively looking at the data or not."

"You've magicked an off switch?" James surmised.

"More of an 'on' switch, actually," Q replied, drying his hands and turning to face James. "The spell would keep the smart blood offline unless a piece of wearable tech is removed. We'd have other standard trackers on you, of course, to give us basic location data. But if you remove the tech, or if you're captured and it's taken from you, the smart blood programme would come online. We'd know your location and your condition, and could monitor changes in real time while mobilizing any necessary backup."

"Sounds complicated."

"The smart blood is complicated. The on switch was easy."

"And the 'wearable tech'?"

"Couple of choices there," Q said, stammering slightly.

He crossed the kitchen to pick up a flat blue box from a table by the couch and offered it to James.

"Standard Omega Seamaster with the expected Q-branch modifications for tracking, 'alarms', and garroting wire—"

"Genesis?" James asked, running a finger over the engraving.

"Felt appropriate. A watch that speaks of 'beginning' won't raise eyebrows, and it's an appropriate anchor to start or stop smart blood telemetry."

"You said there were options?"

"For the other agents, no. For you, yes," Q said, giving James a tremulous smile and opening a much smaller box.

"An engraving that speaks of beginnings also felt appropriate for a ring. If you'd like to."

"If I'd like to what, exactly?" James said, holding out his left hand to allow Q to slide the ring onto his finger.

"Marry me."


End file.
